The disclosure relates to a method and system for activating a printing unit of a printer, in particular for printers with moving pallets.
Some large-scale printers, in particular inkjet printers, are capable of printing on bulky and cumbersome printing media, such as corrugated boards, card-boards, or other large rigid or semi-rigid print substrates. In some of these printers, the printing media is moved on pallets from the media loading zone past the printheads towards the media unloading zone. The pallets that support the media may circulate on an endless track.